


Tainted Love

by ziallsanity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ziall Horlik, love love, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallsanity/pseuds/ziallsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say he's saved, but he wasn't. Hell, he wasn't even close to that. They kept saying he was fine since he's saved but everything has just gotten worse because thanks to them, Niall has nothing left. They took away what Niall has gotten left. Now he's sitting at the corner, with his weak little body dressed in dirty clothes too tired to cry, too tired for everything.</p><p>Then, there's Zayn. A cop who was so far from Niall. He already planned out his life, he already achieved his dreams and now he's living them unlike Niall, who really has no direction in life and extremely loathes himself because he believes that the world also hates him.</p><p>Zayn was one of the reason why Niall had nothing left. The police, including Zayn, killed his family during a shootout when the police decided to raid the old shack Niall's family living in with the speculation that they're dealing drugs and the police were proven right.</p><p>What if one day both of them realize that they need each other? That both of them are alone and need somebody to grow old with, someboy that can show each other what love really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Love

He really didn't fully understand what was happening, of course a child couldn't understand why the police were attacking and dragging down his parents. Why they were pulling out guns and screaming and yelling everywhere.

All he knew was, it was bad. He didn't liked a single ounce of it, he want it to stop. But what can he do? What can he do with his stupid, wimpy body? Every second, every minute of watching was torture. He only has his family and what he was seeing is that several men were taking them away from him, hurting them. He begged for them to stop but it seems like those scary group of men won't listen, it's like he was invisible.

He tried to pull his mama's leg with all his might, but it was nothing. He's fingers we're red and absolutely in pain but no he didn't let go, it was his mama on the line. Then, Niall saw his daddy hit the police that was trying to pull his mama away from him, the man yelped in pain and his daddy took the chance to take his mama away and him as well. He could see tears coming down from his father and mother's eyes and that's when he felt tears coming out from his eyes too.

Niall heard loud screams and banging on the walls, he can also cite parts of their house destroyed, woods and sediments of hollow blocks were scattered everywhere. Even though it may appear as run down and ugly to most people it was home for Niall, a place where he grew up, where memories were built.

"Stop right there! If you go any further I won't hesitate to shoot you!"

His dad paused and Niall wondered why but then after a few seconds his dad started to move again walking and trying to run with his wife on his arms and Niall's hand on the other. 

A gunshot was heard.

The body of Niall's dad slowly fell onto the ground with a loud thump, his mother as well but managed to crawl beside the lifeless body of his father. Niall tried to process what's happening, until he caught a glimpse of blood coming from his father's body. "Papa!" He knelt to the ground and held the back of his father's head. "Papa, you're bleeding!" He cried as well as his mother on the opposite of him. There was blood coming from his mother too. "Mama, you too!"

"Niall, son, go. Go run as fast as you can away from them." His father murmured.

"You're father's right, Niall. Go leave. You're a big boy now right?"

Tears escaped from Niall's eyes, one after another. "Papa, I can't leave you and Mama here! No!"

"Niall! You need to go ok-" His father coughed, blood was now leaving his mouth. "okay, You need to save yourself. Remember, papa loves you."

"Papa..no." He lifted his head up to look at his mother. "Mama?"

And her mother nods. Lots of blood staining her clothes. "I love you baby."

Niall knew he can't argue with them any longer. Maybe he can save them. Maybe he can call on for others for help. He stood up straight, wiping his tears. "I'll call on for help, so wait for me mama and papa."

His mother nods again and his father's mouth pops open. "Goodbye, Niall. We love you." And that's it, his father closed his eyes indicating that he's now on an eternal sleep.

Niall was now running, he was about to come back when he saw his father shut his eyes but his mother gestured for him to keep going. 

But by the time he came back with help, he saw the men who were chasing them earlier taking his parents, he ran as fast as he could to get back his parents but it was no use, just like earlier the men were strong and was able to push him away. He stood up and tried again, tried to reach both of his parents had which were now slightly cold meaning it was lifeless. His parents were gone.

He tried to wake them up. "Mama, Papa! I've found help! Please wake up!" He shook the bodies in hopes of waking them but it was no use.

"Kid! You gotta stop! They won't be waking up anymore! They're dead! You're parents are gone!"

"No, you're lying! Stay away from my mama and papa, you monster! Go away! Stop hurting them!"

"Ugh, please take this kid away."

And two men picked him up, dragging him away from his parents. "No! no please let me go! Give me back to my mama and papa!"

He tried to scream and beg the two men to let him go but they didn't. He realized he haven't stopped crying ever since his parents got shot, he was so tired so his eyes soon started to close and his body giving in entering into a sleep.


End file.
